His Stolen Heart
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Maybe they weren't a couple, but Caleb knew how he felt. Haleb. Oneshot.


**It's been a while since I've written about these, but felt quite inspired after a prompt from _FrenchBenzo_. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

"Look who's here," Toby Cavanaugh said under his breath as he lifted his beer bottle to his mouth. Caleb Rivers tried not to be too obvious as he turned his head to the side to look at who had come into the bar, although all attempts at being subtle went out the window when he realized _who_ it was that had come through the door because he was staring.

Hanna Marin.

Her mother was the most vicious defense attorney in the town, which meant she had connections to some of the shadiest people in their town, and that meant her daughter, Hanna, was not someone that you wanted to cross. Hanna was smart and sexy but she wasn't interested in becoming a lawyer, like her mother. Word was that she wanted to be a fashion designer, which would make sense. She already dressed as though she was on a runway in her everyday life, and she looked down her nose at everyone, so she was already living the life of some high, in-demand designer.

Toby was dating one of Hanna's best friends, Spencer Hastings, whose mother was actually Hanna's partner in the law firm that she owned, and so Caleb had found himself suddenly thrust into Hanna's circle more frequently.

And, shit, he had fallen for her hard.

She was funny and beautiful and despite the fact that she acted as though she was stuck up, the more Caleb had been around her and had gotten to know her, the more he realized that that was just the shell that she had built around herself, giving herself this shallow, snobby exterior which tended to deflect most people, and only the ones who she let get close saw who she really was.

"Try not to make a fool of yourself," Toby said with a grin as he got off the barstool he was at and began walking toward the girls. Caleb sighed and threw back the the rest of the Jack and coke that he had in a tumbler and then got off his own seat. Spencer and Toby were kissing and Hanna was rolling her eyes at the both of them, not at all impressed by their PDA, and then she spotted Caleb and her eyes lit up.

He had been lucky.

It turned out, that not only had he fallen for her, but she also had a bit of a thing for him.

She didn't want to advertise it, and she had been very strong when she had repeated to him that this was not _serious_ , that they were not an _item_ , that at the moment, they were just taking things _slow_.

Caleb had agreed to it all, even though he really wanted them to be a lot _more_ than just something casual. She was only back in town for a few short weeks since she was interning in New York, and so they only saw each other every few months. Caleb wouldn't mind the whole long distance thing, as long as it meant that he could call her his, but he was willing to wait. In the meantime...

"You wanna get out of here?" Hanna asked quietly, giving him a heated look from underneath her thick eyelashes.

"Yup," Caleb jerked his head in a few fast nods, and Hanna laughed as he reached out a hand to her. She linked her fingers together with his and let him drag her to the back of the bar. He lived above the place. It was only a small apartment and it could get a little loud on the weekends, but the rent was cheap, and it was right in the middle of town, so he was close to everywhere he needed to be. The first time he had taken Hanna back there, he had felt a bit self conscious, because he knew that she was used to things a _lot_ more high class. But her focus had solely been on him, and she hadn't mentioned the small apartment, and after that first time, he hadn't thought about it again.

"Hey—did you end up getting that security contract?" Hanna asked as they got the top of the staircase and Caleb had to let go of her hand to fumble with his keys. "The one that you were working on?" Caleb couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face, because he had only mentioned the contract to Hanna _once_ , and that had been in passing conversation. Obviously, though, she had picked up on how important it was to him.

It was things like that that gave Caleb hope that there was going to be a relationship after all of this 'casual' stuff was over.

"Yeah, I did," Caleb said as he opened the door and waited for Hanna to pass through it before he followed after.

"Yay!" Hanna smiled widely at him, her blonde hair bouncing around her face and her blue eyes sparkling as she twirled around to face him. Caleb couldn't help but smile back at her, before circling his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to him. Her smile faded into something of a smirk and she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, her white teeth flashing for a moment.

"We can talk about it later," he told her, his voice quiet as he lowered his head until their foreheads were brushing together, and he could feel her breath against his lower face. "Right now, there are a whole lot of other things I wanna do to you, and they don't involve talking." Hanna mock-pouted, wiggling against him slightly.

"Aw, really? But I like it when you talk," she responded and Caleb couldn't help but laugh as he gathered her in his arms and easily picked her up.

"I'm sure I can make some exceptions to that," he murmured as he lowered her on the bed, and Hanna grinned, before their lips came together, and all thoughts of holding a conversation disappeared.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
